Innocent Love
by FayeValentine00
Summary: Kyo x Tohru. What are these strange feelings that Tohru begins to feel everytime that she looks at Kyo? (My take on how Kyo and Tohru would get together.)
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone... This fic is for everyone who asked for a Kyo x Tohru fic after reading Lies and Deception. (FYI... more side stories are on the way.)  
This fic was a little hard because I am a HUGE Yukiru supporter so I had to play devils advocate in my mind but I hope that you like the results! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Innocent Love  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 1

  
  
  
"Finished!" I smiled happily as I looked over the freshly cleaned kitchen. It'd taken nearly an hour to clean up today because this morning I'd made a huge picnic lunch for Kyo, Yuki, Kagura, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Momiji and myself.

  
Today was the first day of summer and only yesterday both Haru and Momiji had graduated high school. Today we'd all gone to celebrate at the park. It'd been a lot of fun and we played all types of games. It was the first time that we'd all gotten to relax together in a long time. The thing that made me a little embarrassed was that I'd noticed that Kyo kept looking at me with a strange expression on his face and I was beginning to wonder if I'd done something to upset him.

  
"Tohru?" I turned around to see Shigure gazing at me with a pathetic attempt of pleading in his eyes.

  
"Yes?" I smiled at him widely, unsure of what he wanted.

  
"Do you happen to have any more of those riceballs left over?"

  
"Yes!" I quickly ran over to the fridge and put some on a plate for him before flashing him a huge smile. "Here you go."

  
"Oh Tohru! You are so wonderful! Someday I will have to find a way to make it up to you! ... Oh, I know... Lets go on a date!" He gushed over me until a hand came out of nowhere and slapped Shigure upside the head.

  
"Knock it off, pervert!"

  
I looked over to see Kyo giving Shigure a dirty look that resulted in Shigure heading back to his study with a smirk on his face and riceballs in hand.

  
"K-Kyo, it's okay. He was just teasing me." I smiled softly.

  
I saw a blush creep up into his cheeks and he dropped his gaze away from me. "But still..." His voice suddenly grew soft. "He shouldn't act that way."

  
"Kyo..." I whispered his name softly. I wasn't sure where this protective streak had come from all of a sudden but, in all honesty, it did make me feel rather special. Just admitting that to myself, made my cheeks feel red hot.

  
In the last couple of years, Yuki and Kyo had both filled out and grown into incredibly attractive, wonderful men. Even after all this time, they still treated me like a princess and they meant more to me then I'd ever be able to express.

  
"Where's that damn Yuki?"

  
"Ummm..." I took a second to pull my thoughts together and then tried to answer calmly, although for some reason, I felt a bit nervous and anxious. I just couldn't figure out why. "Yuki? ... Ummmm... Yuki went to the main house to see Hatori. He will be back in the morning."

  
"Oh..." His eyes were still focused on the floor and neither of us spoke for a long time. As the seconds of silence ticked by, I could feel the anxiety in my gut begin to grow. I'd never quite felt this way before and it didn't really make sense. I'd seen Kyo everyday for over 3 years now, so why would I suddenly find myself so confused and nervous tonight? Did it have something to do with those lingering glances that he kept giving me today during the picnic? Or the way the he 'protected' me from Shigure? Or even the way that he blushed as he tried not to look into my eyes?

  
"Tohru, I---!" Kyo suddenly looked up at me with determination on his face but when our eyes met, his words stopped and he just stared at me.

  
"Kyo? ... What is it?" I spoke softly in confusion but I desperately wanted to hear what he had to say.

  
"N-Nevermind." He whispered to me softly with a crimson face before he turned and ran out of the room before I could utter another word.

  
I stood in the middle of the kitchen for a long time, evaluating what had just happened. For some reason, my chest felt tight. I wanted to run after Kyo. I wanted to hear what he had to say. I wanted to talk to him but what would I say? Maybe he just didn't want to talk to me anymore.

  
I knew that the last statement was probably just insecurities but still... I couldn't just go and tell him that he suddenly made me feel confused. What if it upset him or what if he didn't feel the same way?

  
I tried to go watch some TV in the living room to take my mind off of Kyo but 10 minutes of fidgeting and channel surfing finally forced me to make my decision. I jumped to my feet and headed towards the ladder that led to the roof.

  


  
When I peaked over the top of the ladder, I saw Kyo laying on the roof, watching the stars. He seemed to be deep in thought and didn't even notice that I was there. He seemed so calm and collected that I began to wonder if all of this emotional turmoil was one-sided.

  
I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. I needed to talk to Kyo and find out what was going on in my head... and in my heart before I lost my mind. I made a silent request to my mom to give me the strength before I finished climbing the ladder and stepped lightly onto the roof.

  
"T-Tohru!?" My presence seemed to shock Kyo and he quickly sat up.

  
"Is something wrong?" I sat down next to him and asked softly. Instead of looking directly at him, I gazed up at the stars, hoping to hide my doubts and insecurities.

  
"I'm sorry... I.... I shouldn't have run off like that."

  
"No! It's alright!" I quickly turned to him in concern. "Please don't be sorry."

  
He was quiet for a moment while he gazed at me in awe. When he spoke to me again, his voice was low and a smile spread across his face. "You really are amazing."

  
"N-No! I'm not." I put my hands over my face to hide my embarrassment.

  
I didn't hear Kyo say anything but when I felt his hands grasp mine lightly, I gasped in surprise but still allowed him to uncover my face.

  
My eyes met his and my heart started to pound heavily in my chest. Kyo still held my hands in his and I quickly realized that I didn't want him to let go. I felt my cheeks growing warm and hoped that Kyo wouldn't notice but he did anyway.

  
"Why are you blushing?"

  
"I don't know." I wanted to look away and hide my face again but I couldn't. The power of his gaze was intoxicating.

  
"Tohru, I--- I---..." He tried to speak to me again but when he couldn't get it out, he got mad. "DAMMIT!" He let go of my hands and quickly turned around so his back was to me. "I am so stupid."

  
As he whispered to himself, I reached out and touched his shoulder. "Kyo, please tell me what you were going to say."

  
"Why?! You're just going to laugh at me." He snapped at me in anger but quickly realized what he'd done and slumped down in shame. "I'm sorry."

  
"I promise not to laugh." I spoke clearly and with all the honesty in my heart.

  
"I - I love you." His voice was barely a whisper and with his back turned to me, I wasn't sure that I'd heard him right but thankfully he said it again. "I've loved you for a long time. ... There, I said it. You can laugh now." That last comment sounded a little bitter but I ignored it and moved to the other side of him so that I could see his face.

  
"I'm not laughing."

  
He diverted his eyes away from me and smirked. "You probably think I'm pathetic."

  
"Kyo... stop." All of his doubts and insecurities seemed to make mine melt away. I wanted to help him. I wanted to see him smile again. I guess... I guess that I wanted him to know that I loved him too.

  
Without a word, I leaned over and kissed his cheek before jumping to my feet. I climbed off the roof, running to my room as fast as I could before he could even comprehend what I had just done.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Next chapter - Emotions and reactions  
  
Do you like? Writing Kyo is fun but it is really hard to go from a YxT fic that you really enjoyed and then try a KxT fic. I just hope it is okay! ^_^  
Sarah-chan


	2. The Talk

YAY! I am glad that you guys liked chapter 1! This one will probably be alot shorter then the last one but I hope that you still enjoy it! ^_^  
If Kyo is a little (Or alot) OOC in this, I am sorry but Kyo is so much calmer and less angry when Tohru is around and this is how I think he would be, especially after all the years of living together.  
~~~~~  
  
Innocent Love  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 2  
  
  
I closed the door behind me and ran to my bed to bury my head in my pillows. My face felt red hot. I couldn't believe that I'd just kissed Kyo. What would he think now? Would he think that I was too forward or would he treat me differently now then he had before?  
Kyo was one of my very best friends in the whole world and I'd never forgive myself if I did anything to make him upset with me. What was I supposed to do now? Should I hide in my room until morning or should I go back to the roof and talk things out with him? I was so confused.  
After a few minutes of staring at my ceiling and trying to figure out how to deal with the situation, I heard a light knocking at my door. I took a deep breath before climbing to my feet and walking to the door.  
As I turned the knob, I hoped that it would Kyo who had knocked and when I opened the door, I wasn't disappointed. He looked at me a moment before I wordlessly pushed the door the rest of the was open and gestured for him to enter before pushing the door almost all the way closed behind us. I figured that if I closed the door all the way and Shigure walked by and heard us talking, he might get the wrong idea.  
I sat down on the edge of my bed and he sat down besides me. Neither of us looked at the other and we both fidgeted in the uncomfortable silence.  
"Tohru, --" "Kyo, I---" We both started to talk at the same time but then stopped.  
"You go first." He whispered to me.  
"Okay ... well... I-I'm sorry if I upset you. I just..."  
"No... Don't apologize. I... I'm not mad."  
We both stumbled clumsily over our words until our eyes met again. I couldn't help but notice how attractive Kyo was. I felt the urge to hug him and hold him close but I knew better. That's when I made up my mind to be honest to myself and to Kyo and tell him exactly how I really felt.  
"Kyo... I - I love you too." I dropped my eyes down to my hands and hoped that my words wouldn't scare him away. He didn't say a word but after a moment, I felt his hand push my chin up until I was looking into his eyes.  
He leaned down without a sound and kissed my lips lightly. Although our lips were barely touching, his lips lingered on mine for a long time. His hands cupped my face and when he pulled back, he only did so about 6 inches so that he could look into my eyes.  
"Thank you." He whispered to me softly. "You're always saying exactly what I want to hear." I saw his eyes grow just a little misty. "How did I ever deserve someone like you?"  
"I love you because you are you." I smiled at him.  
"Can I kiss you again?"  
My face seemed to get even warmer and I was sure that I was blushing from head to toe but I swallowed my nervousness and nodded. That was all the encouragement that he needed and when our lips met this time, there was a hunger and desire in our bodies. His hands moved lightly across my shoulders and arms while I reached up and ran a tentative hand through his soft orange hair. I lost myself in his kiss and simply enjoyed the sensation of being so close to this man.  
"Tohru, I---"  
The voice in the doorway caused Kyo and I to jump and I accidentally wrapped my arms around him to steady myself. *POOF* A moment later, I was holding Kyo's soft, little cat form. When we both turned to the door, Shigure was staring at us in shock. "Ummm... The door was open..."  
After a second though, Shiguer recovered quickly. "Kyo!" He threw the door open melodramatically and stepped inside. "What were you doing to poor, innocent Tohru?!"  
"Wait!... He wasn't doing anything!" I jumped to my feet quickly to defend him.  
Shigure stopped and turned to me with an amused smirk that made me a little nervous. "Tohru... Tohru, I am so shocked..." His voice trailed off for a moment. "And Kyo calls me a pervert!" He muttered to himself before he started laughing. "Sorry I interrupted!" He winked at me playfully and then walked out of the room, laughing loudly.  
"I'm sorry." I turned around to face Kyo staring at me from the bed. "He's an idiot."  
"No... It's okay. I guess he was just surprised."  
*POOF*  
I spun around and covered my eyes the moment that Kyo transformed back into his human form. I waited until he tapped my shoulder before I turned around again. He'd already gotten redressed and he looked at me with a shy smile.  
"Do you have work tomorrow?" He smiled softly.  
"Yes but I am off early."  
"Can I pick you up?"  
"I'd like that." I smiled at him and took his hand into mine, hoping ot help him relax a little bit.  
"Okay." He smiled with a look of relief and looked down at me with a soft smile once more. "Good night then."  
"Good night."  
Kyo turned away from me and started to walk towards the door but then stopped and turned back to me. His eyes met mine for a moment before he leaned forward and kissed my lips softly one more time. Then, without another word, he turned and walked out of the room, leaving me speechless in his wake.  
  
That night, as I laid in my bed, trying to get some sleep, I couldn't get Kyo out of my mind. Now that I'd truly admitted my feelings to myself, I couldn't seem to get enough of him. I already knew him very well but I wanted to know him even better. I wanted to help him with anything and everything that was bothering him.  
  
The next morning, I woke up early and made a big breakfast for Kyo, Shigure and myself. Just as I was finishing up, Shigure walked in and flashed me a knowing smile.  
"Tohru, it smells so good but you made so much. You are very energetic today!"  
I felt heat spread across my face. "I am just in a good mood."  
"Because of Kyo?" His voice suddenly didn't seem as obnoxious and when I turned to face him, I saw that he had a soft expression in his eyes.  
"Y-Yes... He makes me happy."  
"You make him happy too. I'm glad." Shigure flashed me a big, honest smile but then a moment later, his expression grew serious again. "But you also make Yuki happy... What are you going to tell him?"  
I froze for a moment. I didn't know how to answer that question. I loved Yuki too but it was different with Kyo. Kyo seemed to set my whole body on fire. He was passionate about everything and he wore his emotions on his sleeve.   
Yuki was different. He held his emotions tightly in check. Although I knew more about him then almost anyone, there seemed to be a place in his heart that he couldn't open to anyone, not even me. Although I did have strong feelings for Yuki as well, I knew that he had a lot of things that he needed to deal with within himself before he'd be able to have a relationship with anyone. No matter what though, I would always be here for him because he would always be one of my best friends.  
"I don't know, Shigure." I sighed and dropped my gaze to the floor.  
"Tell him the truth. It will be hard but it's for the best." Shigure spoke quietly and lightly touched my arm supportively.  
I took a deep breath and then looked up at him with a determined smile. "Okay. ... Thank you, Shigure!"  
We heard a noise moving towards the door so Shigure immediately snapped back into his loud, obnoxious, Ayame-like attitude. "Of course, Tohru darling! Anything for YOU!!" Then he laughed loudly for a moment before Yuki walked into the room with a confused look on his face.  
"Yuki?!" I stared at him in shock. I hadn't expected him to be home until later and now I found myself face to face with the very situation that I'd been hoping to avoid.  
"Good morning." He looked back and forth between Shigure and I who both looked like deer caught in headlights.  
"Good morning. Welcome back. I'll be in my study until breakfast." Shigure gave me a knowing glance before he hurried out the door, leaving me with a confused Yuki.  
"What's going on?"  
"ummm... Uh..." I fidgeted nervously.  
"Good Morning." I looked up at the new voice in the room and saw Kyo enter but the moment he laid eyes on Yuki, he froze. "Yuki..."  
My eyes met Kyo's for a moment before a heavy silence fell over the room. Yuki looked between us over and over before finally looking serious. "What is going on?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter - Confessions  
  
I hope you are enjoying! ^_^ 


	3. Yuki

I am glad that you guys are enjoying the story. Sorry it is taking me longer to update this one but I work full time and I will be at the Ani-magic convention this weekend so please be patient! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Innocent Love  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 3  
  


  
"What's going on?" Yuki looked a little confused as he stared between Kyo and I.

  
"Yuki... I ... ummm..." I felt my face grow hot and I tried to avoid eye contact with the handsome, gray haired man before me until Shigure's words replayed in my head.

  
'It will be hard but it's for the best.'

  
I let those words sink in for a moment and I took a relaxing breath before I forced myself to look up and meet Yuki's eyes seriously.

  
"Yuki, I-I...I love Kyo." At first, he did not react. "Yuki, I'm sorry. You mean so much to me but---!"

  
"No. It's okay." He dropped his eyes from mine.

  
"But--"

  
"Stop... You don't have to explain anything to me." His face was focused at his shoes and his hair was hanging over eyes so I couldn't even see his expression.

  
"Yuki, wait." I stepped forward and gently reached out to touch his arm but he moved out of my reach.

  
His eyes looked up to mine once more and when I looked into them, I saw a distant expression. Our eyes locked for a spilt second but we didn't say a word. My heart was torn. I'd never wanted to hurt Yuki but I also knew that I loved Kyo and I wanted to be with him.

  
"I have to go out for a while." Yuki turned and ran towards the door but, to my surprise, Kyo grabbed his arm.

  
"Wait!" Kyo's voice had a slight edge to it but he didn't seem ready to start a fight and I figured that was purely for my sake.

  
"Let me go, Baka Neko." His voice was low and cold. There was no question that Yuki would take action if Kyo didn't do as he was told.

  
The second that Kyo released him, Yuki was out the door and out of sight before I could say another word. I felt horrible and tears began to roll down my cheeks. I tried to calm myself down but my breathing just became more erratic and my hands began to tremble.

  
"I didn't want to hurt him, Kyo. ... I never meant to hurt him."

  
"Tohru. Don't cry." Kyo walked over to me and gently touched my shoulder.

  
"I should go talk to him." I wiped my eyes. "Please eat with Shigure. I'll be back in a little while."

  
Kyo looked like he might make a rude comment but then swallowed it back and finally looked up at me with concern. After a brief pause, he nodded in agreement and I started to walk towards the front door But Kyo's hand stopped me so I turned to face him.

  
"I love you." He spoke quietly and then leaned down and kissed me.

  
"Thank you." I smiled as much as I could with the heavy emotions still weighing down my heart before running out the door and towards Yuki's garden.

  


  
When I got to the clearing that held the secret base, I peeked through the trees and saw Yuki sitting on a tree stump, near the strawberries that we'd planted, with his back turned to me. I tired to stay hidden but then realized that it was only a matter of time before he realized my presence.

  
"Yuki?" I slowly stepped into the clearing and stopped about 10 feet from him. "C-Can I talk to you?

  
He didn't speak or even move and it was almost as though he didn't hear me, although I know that he had. Maybe coming to talk to him had been a bad idea. Maybe I was only going to make him madder. What if I made him hate me?! I'd never be able to forgive myself if I lost Yuki as a friend.

  
After taking a brief moment to think, I decided that retreating until Yuki was calmer was my best option. I turned with tear-filled eyes to head back to the house when I heard Yuki's soft voice.

  
"Tohru. ... Wait."

  
I froze in my tracks. The tears streaming down my cheeks would betray my emotions if I turned around to face him so instead I just stayed facing the trees, trying to regain my composure.

  
"Yuki...I'm sorry. I---I---I didn't mean to hurt you. I---I---" My voice began cracking every time that I tried to speak so I gave up and allowed the tears to flow even faster down my face.

  
"Are you happy?" His voice was soft but I could tell that he had now turned to face me.

  
"Not if y-you are upset." I answered him with a voice that was barely a whisper.

  
There was another long pause before I felt Yuki's hand on my arm. "That's not what I meant." His voice had changed a little and now he sounded calmer and more soothing. I allowed him to turn me around but I'd kept my eyes focused on the ground. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face until I was looking up at his beautiful eyes.

  
My breathing began to return to normal yet the warm teats still trickled down my cheeks. He gently wiped them away with a soft finger but never took his eyes away from mine.

  
"I meant to ask you if Kyo will make you happy."

  
I didn't trust my voice so instead I nodded my head slowly.

  
"Then I will be happy for you." Although I still knew that he was hurt, he showed me a sincere smile and I knew that he meant what he was saying. I still felt bad but just knowing that I had his support and our friendship wasn't harmed, I felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off of my chest.

  
"Thank you, Yuki." I forced myself to stop crying and returned his smile as best that I could.

  
"I am sorry for running away."

  
"No! Don't apologize. I am not upset."

  
We exchanged smiled one more time before Yuki reached down and took my hand in his. "Lets go home before Shigure starts making Kyo think the wrong things."

  
I giggled and allowed Yuki to lead me back towards the house.

  
"Oh... If Baka Neko ever does anything to piss you off, just let me know." He looked at me with a half-serious expression which made me laugh and I playfully hit his arm.

  
"Okay. I promise."

  
We both laughed again and I walked back to the house feeling a hundred times better then when I'd left to go find Yuki.

  


  
"Oh Tohru! You never cease to amaze me!" Shigure smiled as Yuki and I got to the house. "You always find a way to make everything okay."

  
"Kyo came running to the porch when he heard Shigure's obnoxious yelling. His face had looked really concerned but when he say Yuki walking with me, his face relaxed and I saw a slight smile spread across his lips. I had a horrible feeling that he might just pick a fight with Yuki to break the ice but thankfully he spoke to me casually.

  
"Hurry up! Breakfast is still waiting and I'm starving!"

  
"B-But I told you to eat." I looked at Kyo in confusion.

  
"Yes but Kyo is so mean! He refused to let me eat until you two returned even though he knew that I was starving!" Shigure whined melodramatically and when I looked over at Kyo for confirmation, he just blushed slightly and went in the house before I could ask him.

  
  
Later that afternoon, when I was heading outside to hang the laundry, Kyo stopped me in the hall.

  
"Did everything go okay with that damn mouse?"

  
"Yeah." I smiled up at him sweetly. "Thank you."

  
"For what?"

  
"Because you had faith that everything would be okay." I leaned up onto my tiptoes and kissed him gently. "I love you."

  
"I love you too."

  
"Ummm..." I started to talk but then changed my mind and picked up my basket to go finish what I was doing. As I was hoping would happen, Kyo followed me outside and then closed the door behind us.

  
"What are you thinking?" He looked at me with concern.

  
"Well..." I fidgeted a bit but then managed to meet his eyes. "What are you going to tell Kagura?"

  
"Who cares!?" He yelled out in annoyance but I could see a strong sense of uncertainty in his eyes.

  
"I do. I really like Kagura but she's been in love with you for a really long time. She needs to know." 

  
He dropped his eyes away from me and sighed heavily. "I know. ... She's gonna be very angry."

  
I nodded in response but touched his arm softly and showed him my best smile. "She'll be okay, I think."

  
He shrugged but then looked at me seriously. "Alright. I'll call her to come over for dinner tonight, okay?"

  
"Okay." I squeezed his hand tightly for support and then turned back to finish my laundry chores. Thankfully, I'd already called my work and said that I couldn't make it because I knew that this day was going to get harder before it got better.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4 - Kagura finds out. ^_^


End file.
